vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Armsman
An Armsman was a Barrayaran term for an armed liveried guard. Each District Count was allowed twenty according to the provisions in Vorloupulous's LawThe Warrior's Apprentice chapter 6, meaning that there were a maximum of 1200 at any time (although some Counts, like the impoverished VorfolseA Civil Campaign chapter 17, employed less than the twenty allowed). An Armsman was (supposed to be) always a citizen of his Count's District, and his word was legally his Count's. Armsmen came from a variety of backgrounds, though they all usually had some military or law enforcement skill: Bothari had served as a Sergeant in the Imperial ServiceShards of Honor, Pym was in Imperial SecurityA Civil Campaign chapter 1, and Roic was a member of the Hassadar Municipal Guard"Winterfair Gifts". All Armsmen contingents had an Armsman-Commander who led the men''Cryoburn'' chapters 2,12. It is unknown how an armsman became a Commander, but some combination of seniority and choice on behalf of the Count or his family seems to be likely. Vorkosigan Armsmen * Konstantine BothariShards of Honor * Elena Bothari-JesekMirror Dance chapter 18 (sworn to Lord Mark briefly as "armswoman") * Pym"The Mountains of Mourning" * RoicA Civil Campaign * EsterhazyBarrayar * Jankowski''Diplomatic Immunity'' chapters 2,16 * Zai''Barrayar'' chapter 11 (it is unknown if this was a first name or a last name) * Vogti''Barrayar'' chapter 13 - Piotr's armsman with wife and aged mother in Vorkosigan Surleau * Arde MayhewThe Warrior's Apprentice chapter 5 - sworn to Miles Vorkosigan and an exception to the rule of having to be a citizen of his Count's District * Bazil JesekThe Warrior's Apprentice chapter 9 - also sworn to Miles Vorkosigan and an exception to that rule * RykovGentleman Jole and the Red Queen chapter 2 Vorbarra Armsmen * KeviMirror Dance chapter 13 (possible, but not likely - his only appearance did not have him dressed in Vorbarra livery) * Gerard''A Civil Campaign'' chapters 15,19 Vorrutyer Armsmen * SzaboA Civil Campaign chapters 7,8,14,17 * Joris''A Civil Campaign'' chapters 7,17 Vorbretten Armsmen * Kelso''A Civil Campaign'' chapter 6 Oaths Associated with Armsmen The armsman oath took the following form (the swearer was X, the swearer's home District was W, the lord was Y, the emperor was Z)The Warrior's Apprentice chapters 5,9''Mirror Dance'' chapter 18: :I, X, do testify I am unsworn freeman | a freeman/freewoman of the District W | a forsworn military vassal of Z, and take service under Y as an Armsman simple, and will hold him as my liege commander until my death or his releases me. The lord being sworn to responded as follows: :I, Y, vassal secondus to Z, do accept your oath, and pledge you the protection of a liege commander; this by my word as Y. When an armsman wished to marry, the formula went like this (X is person to marry)The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 19: :My lord, I ask your permission and aid to marry X that my sons may serve you. A favorable response took the form''The Warrior's Apprentice'' chapter 19: :Yes, may they all serve me as well as you do. Miscellany An Armsman's Shout was performed at a Count's or Count's heir's wedding. The armsmen shouted together when the wedding was completed and the couple stepped out of their circle."Winterfair Gifts" Notes and references Category:Barrayar Category:Ranks and Titles